


The Worst Pies in London

by Mierke



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All life experiences are better if you have them with two.</p><p><b>Spoilers/Timeline:</b> Set somewhere in the future. Spoilers for the finale, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Pies in London

"Abigail!"

Abigail startled, causing her signature on the playbill she was signing to be a little more curly than she usually liked it. She smiled at the little girl in front of her, said goodbye to the mom, and turned around.

"Kat," she said, with a smile in her voice that betrayed just as much enthusiasm as Kat's yell.

"You have to come with me."

Kate was literally bouncing, a sparkle in her eye that Abigail would never admit to having missed.

"Dial back a little, there," she said. "Why are you even in town?"

"Such a coincidence, right? I'm filming a small part, nothing big, but how could I say no to the chance to go film in London? And when I saw you guys were performing tonight, I figured I had to go see. You were amazing, by the way."

"It wasn't perfect," Abigail was quick to point out. "There were some steps that I could have done..."

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Kate said, clasping her hand over Abigail's mouth to shut her up. "No bringing yourself down. Remember? We have other people to do that for us. Now, come with me."

Bemused, Abigail stood her ground, as Kat tried to drag her forward by her hands.

"Can I at least change first?"

"Sure," Kat replied readily. "Can I come with you?"

Instead of offering a reply, Abigail turned around, fully expecting Kat to follow her whatever her answer would have been. She breathed in the atmosphere of the after-show corridor, the high of having performed a great show hanging thickly in the air.

"Do you ever miss it?" she asked, as she walked into her dressing room and started changing her clothes. She had already begun putting on her street clothes when Kat finally answered.

"I want to not miss it," she said. "And I don't miss a lot of it. I wouldn't trade with you for the world, and acting is amazing. But sometimes I dream of dancing, and waking up hurts a little."

"But anyway," she continued, before Abigail could think of a reply to offer. "Life can't always be about the good stuff. Which, incidentally, is exactly why I'm here."

Abigail zipped up her bag, looked around her to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and waved Kat out of her room.

"How does life not always being about the good stuff inspire this kind of enthusiasm?"

"Well..." Kat answered. "We are going to try the worst pies in London."

Before Abigail could give voice to her confusion, Kat had already started explaining.

"Just think about what an experience that will be. I mean, really, how could any pie be bad? But I've heard so many people on set mentioning it that I just have to find out for myself."

"And you had to drag me along, because...?"

"All life experiences are better if you have them with two. That's just a fact," Kat replied.

As they left the theatre, Kat linked her arm in Abigail's.

"You do know pies don't exactly fit in my diet, right?"

"Not in mine either. But I also know you follow your diet way too rigorously when I'm not around, and that breaking the rules every once in a while will do you good. Doctor's orders."

Abigail gave in then, effectively worn down by Kat's enthusiasm, as she had known would happen from the start.

"Okay then," she said, a smile on her face. "Let's try out the worst pies in London."


End file.
